


a sense of caring

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles), Masozii



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Caretaking, Embedded Images, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Sickfic, Suited for Desktop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masozii/pseuds/Masozii
Summary: "He'll be alright, Mikleo.""I know." A small huff to blow his hair out of his eyes, and he slumped forward. "It's so frustrating, though. He should have told me. I should have noticed, I know they get sick more often."Illustrated fic/art collab with masozii!





	a sense of caring

**Author's Note:**

> This was me and maso's collab from Eternal Dream! We worked on this tirelessly awhile back (and have been working on it equally tirelessly to get it posted here in our original format xD) but be advised that it is in the actual book page format! The images are embedded, and the text (fic) is on the image! Page zoom in or out if you're having trouble reading!
> 
> I did the writing, and maso did the artwork. It was our first collab together and we really enjoyed working on it. We made a bomb ass team <3

 


End file.
